


On Your Knees

by afjakwrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Femdom, Hypnosis, Master/Slave, Misogyny, Role Reversal, Royalty, Worship, but dw she puts him in his place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afjakwrites/pseuds/afjakwrites
Summary: A spoiled Prince is enslaved by one of his servants.
Kudos: 122





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @afjakwrites!

“Your highness, you called for me?” 

Dane turned as the high-pitched voice sounded from behind him. The heavy door to his bedroom was cracked open, two big grey eyes peering into the room from the gap. Dane nodded and beckoned her in with a wave of his hand, smirking in satisfaction as the girl scurried into the room, pushing the door closed before whipping back around to face him. She ducked her head in a hasty bow which he ignored as he strode across the room to a chair, sitting down in it and waving her over. 

“My shoulders feel tense again,” he said, keeping his eyes on her as she crossed the room and came to a stop behind his chair. 

“My Prince, may I?” She asked, though there was no need to. This had been their routine since she’d first been hired the month prior: Dane would summon her just after retiring to his chambers for the night to demand a massage which she would give, followed shortly after by another, more _intimate_ massage. Then, after he had been thoroughly sated, he’d send her on her way and think nothing of her until the next time he desired her company. 

Dane nodded and the servant raised her hands, resting them on his shoulders. The girl was a mousy little thing, her hands slight and slender, but she gave a surprisingly good massage. Other than that, there was nothing particularly remarkable about her. Her curveless, petite figure paled in comparison to the noblewomen Dane preferred to share his bed with, but she was a decent precursor to a night with a Lady of higher status. At the very least she kept her mouth shut and did as he commanded without complaint, which was more than Dane could say for the needy upper-class women he often took as bedmates. 

As the servant began pressing her skilled fingers into the tense muscle of Dane’s shoulders, he let loose a low groan. Everything about her was so forgettable he scarcely remembered her name-- _Nina? Nona? Ah, well. It didn’t matter anyway_ \--but those hands of hers! She knew just how to use them; how to work out even the most stubborn of knots, how to drag her fingers up his cock in just the right way to drive him mad.

“Does this feel alright, your highness?” Asked the servant in a low tone, surprising Dane. This was the first time she had ever spoken out of turn, but he couldn’t bring himself to scold her for it when she was giving such an excellent massage. They hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet and he already felt so much better than he had before she’d arrived. 

“Mhm, yes,” he hummed distractedly. 

“That’s good,” she murmured as she worked her nimble fingers into a particularly tense knot. “I am glad I am able to make you feel good, my Prince.”

Dane only grunted in response, hunching forward a bit to give her better access to the most prominent areas of tension. 

“Does this feel better?” The servant asked as she worked through the last of the knot and returned to rubbing his shoulders, intermittently applying pressure. When Dane nodded, she continued on: “Do I help you to feel more relaxed, your highness?”

“Yes, very much,” he answered absentmindedly as he sunk lower in his seat. Her hands were like magic, expertly drawing all of the tightness out of his body. 

“Very good,” the girl purred, her voice lower and softer than usual. It was comforting to Dane, who was finding himself increasingly relaxed by her ministries. This massage was lasting longer than they usually did, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “You’d like to keep feeling this way, wouldn’t you, your highness?”

Dane’s eyelids were drooping as she spoke, and he found himself having trouble staying alert. Her hands just felt so damn good, and coupled with that soft, soothing voice of hers, he could hardly help wanting to doze off a bit. “Mhm,” he hummed, giving a slow nod of his head. 

“I can make you feel even better… My voice and my hands relax you, don’t they? A nice, deep sleep would feel so good right now, wouldn’t it?”

That did sound rather nice, Dane thought to himself as his head began to droop forward.

“Don’t worry, your highness: I will take care of everything. You can rest now, if you’d like. I’ll be right here, ready to continue when you’ve rested. I’ll keep speaking to you, just like this; you don’t have to do anything but listen.”

A pang of satisfaction shot through Dane as he marvelled over what an obedient, loyal servant he’d found. He supposed he had that effect on people, especially women. With his good looks, he’d never struggled to charm a lady, especially not a low-class servant like the one currently kneading her hands into his muscular flesh. She was a simple creature, easily won, and now she was his to keep. 

“So, what do you say? Would you like to sleep, my Prince?” 

“Yes…” Dane murmured in a daze. 

He couldn’t see it, but a sly smile crept onto his servant’s face as he leaned forward and purred into his ear, “go ahead, then. Sleep for me, darling.”

Without a soft sigh of relief, Dane’s head fell forward, chin brushing his chest. His eyes fell shut as he dropped into an immensely relaxing sleep, no longer noticing when the girl’s hands fell away from his shoulders. 

The servant grinned as she rounded the Prince’s chair and took stock of him. “Prince Dane, do you know my name?” She asked in a low tone, testing whether or not he was truly in a trance. 

“No,” the man murmured sleepily. 

She rolled her eyes. “My name is Nora,” she said. Dane repeated the name back to her in a whisper, and she nodded. “Although you won’t be calling me that. We will worry about my title later; for now, I would like to impress upon you some very important things, my Prince.”

When Dane made no move to resist, Nora continued on.

“First, you are in a deep hypnotic trance now. When you are in trance, you find yourself completely receptive to my words. You have no desire to think for yourself; you would rather feel blank and relaxed like you are now, wouldn’t you?” 

The Prince let out a breathy little “yes,” her words hardly registering. It felt so nice to just drift and follow her words… 

“So, when I snap my fingers, you will fall deeper into trance, won’t you? Each and every time I snap my fingers, you will feel even more blank, even more open to my suggestions. It will feel so, so good to go deeper, to drop further and further for me.”

“Yes…” 

Nora snapped, and Dane felt himself sink further into a mindless haze of pleasure. 

“Letting my words guide you…” 

Another snap. 

“Letting me think for you…” 

Snap. 

“Obeying my words…” 

Snap. 

“Feeling so much pleasure from obedience…” 

Snap. 

“Drifting so, so deep for me, Dane. How do you feel?” 

Compelled by the urge to obey, Dane responded in a blank, monotonous tone: “so good…” 

“Fantastic. You’re doing wonderful, dear.” Nora sneered. “Now that you’re completely helpless to my suggestions, we are going to make some changes. You’ll like that, won’t you, Dane? You enjoy the feeling of obedience to me so much, don’t you?” 

“Yes…” 

“Good. Now open your eyes and look at me, pet.” 

Dane did as he was told without the slightest hesitation, raising his head. His blue eyes locked onto Nora’s grey ones and held her gaze, staring blankly at the woman before him. 

“As you look at me, you will realize that I am the most beautiful woman you have ever laid eyes on. There is no one that compares to me; I am the sole object of your affections from this moment on. I am perfect in every way, divine and powerful beyond what you could ever understand.” 

Dane nodded at the woman, suddenly feeling as though he was being sucked into her powerful, steely grey eyes. Everything she said was true—how could he have ever dared to think otherwise? She was simply unmatched in both beauty and power, a goddess entirely out of his reach. 

“A being such as myself deserves utmost adoration and devotion, Dane. From now on, you will strive to serve me in any way I see fit, and you will do so with unparalleled pleasure. Only I can make you feel this way; only pleasuring me will allow you to feel pleasure yourself. Serving me is the most wonderful feeling in the world. You are nothing but an eager servant, bent helplessly to my will, desiring only to obey. You are desperately aroused by obedience. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Nora,” he replied with an eager nod, gazing reverently up into her beautiful face. 

“No, no, darling. You will address me as ‘my Queen.’” 

“Yes, my Queen!” Dane exclaimed, pleasure flooding his system from obeying the simple command. 

Nora smiled, and Dane felt joy like no other at the sight of her happy. To see his Queen smiling was all he desired in life; his sole purpose in life was to make sure that smile never faded. 

“Very good, slave.” She replied, and Dane shuddered helplessly. Yes, that was all he was now—an eager and willing slave to her every wish. He no longer cared about his own status as a royal, for he knew that he was nothing before her. 

“Slave, I think you are ready for your first task.” She said. Dane shifted forward in his seat, hanging onto her every word. As she began to gather the modest brown skirts of her dress in her hands, raising it upward, he felt his eyes widen and his chest tighten with excitement. “Drop to your knees.” She commanded. 

Dane fell to the floor with a moan of pleasure, helplessly aroused. As she gathered the last of her skirts in her arms, hitching them around her waist to reveal her moist folds, his cock throbbed. She beckoned him forward with a single finger and he eagerly scrambled toward her, stopping at her feet. He looked up, her gorgeous cunt at eye-level. He felt so weak like this, on her knees before her. He could hardly believe he’d ever thought her small and weak now that he could smell her inviting, feminine aroma. He wanted to taste her more than anything. 

“Lick, slave.” Nora commanded. 

Dane surged forward immediately, burying his face between the soft, slender pillows of her thighs. He grazed his tongue over her pulsing clit, groaning when she shuddered and reached down to fist a hand in his hair, holding him in place as he eagerly lapped at her. She tasted so good it was nearly orgasmic. Dane couldn’t help but to moan along with her, swirling his tongue over her clit and delighting in the sound of her voice as she moaned aloud. 

“Oh, yes, right there—!” Nora cried, bucking her hips into Dane’s eager mouth. He licked her until she was shaking, her thighs tensing around his head. She came with a wild cry, shuddering through the aftershocks as Dane swirled his tongue around her clit. 

After a moment, Nora wrenched Dane’s head back, allowing her skirts to fall. Her eyes travelled from his swollen lips to the space between his legs, where his cock was straining desperately against the fabric of his trousers. 

“You’ve done very well, slave,” she praised. “Would you like me to return the favor?” 

The mere idea that such a divine woman would put her lips to his aching cock made Dane tremble. “Oh, yes,” he gasped, “please, my Queen!” 

Nora smiled wickedly. “Of course, my slave. But first, I have a few chores for you…” 

As Nora listed off Dane’s tasks for the day, all he could do was drown in arousal and adoration for the woman who had conquered his mind.


End file.
